Security seals are used as a sign of trust on the Internet. As an example, the VeriSign Secured® Seal is a leading sign of trust on the Internet. Widely recognized, the VeriSign Secured® Seal appears on web pages secured by VeriSign SSL Certificates as a dynamic, animated graphic or in a static version. SSL certificates are also referred to as digital certificates or certificates. After a browser loads a web page, the user is able to click on the seal to verify the web site's information in real time.
Despite the benefits provided by existing security seals, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems for providing security seals.